tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie
Prince (Later Emperor) Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie,' '''later known as' Asmodeus and Dark Lord Asmodeus is a Battle Magnus-Knight of Second Era and Dragonborn of Fourth Era and the main/P.O.V character of The Twilight Ascension Saga - (Book One): Guardians Of The North Star Living for nearly two centuries, Rasmus life was filled with blood, pain, lust, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. '''Physical Appearance General Physical Appearance The Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Physical Appearance The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Physical Appearance Dark Ascended Fate Physical Appearance As Velyron Hleryon Physical Appearance In his Dunmer form, he is 5'10" attractive man in his early to mid-thirty with a lean and athletic frame. He has short, brown that is sleeked back and red eyes. He wears a long sleeves tunic shirt with gold doublet jacket and leather legging and knee length brown boots. As Julgla Androsifon Physical Appearance In his Nord form, he is 6'3" tall and very masculine, shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long, muscular legs, square jaw and clearly-defined muscles and abs. He has shoulder-length blonde hair that is braided and blue irises with black sclera. As Dar'asa Rajivnai Physical Appearance In his Argonian form, he is above the height of an Argonian as he is 7'2" tall and very handsome (for the argonian) and powerfully built man, broad shoulders, long, muscular legs, sharp jaw and clearly-defined muscles and abs. His hair is curved and pointy with tentacle-dreads tied into a ponytail. Dracopyre Physical Appearance Personality General Personality In general with Rasmus, the most general trait that stay consisted that is common from his teenhood to his young adulthood to his immortal livelihood. Rasmus is a perplexing smug and apathetic person, with charismatic and manipulative personality; Rasmus only care about himself, his revenge with Vladdon, his personal freedom and his small group of personal friends. He will help people when he need something from them Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Personality Dark Ascended Fate Personality The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Personality Fatal Flaw Rasmus is man of many flaws some minor and some major; * Obsessive Love -''' One of major flaw is that he truly and genuinely love Rheita and his lovers. This also a major flaw as he willing to do anything to ensure Rheita and his other is safe by using questionable means. This also lead to the birth and creation of his persona '''Asmodeus, The Dark Lord of Element & Dragon. * Pride and Sense Of Superiority: '''Rasmus is extremely arrogant as this lend him to underestimating his enemy and blind him to mistake that almost lend him to his death. * '''Secretiveness: Rasmus is secretive due to his trust issue and general cynicism due to the hardship that he endurace, this also make hard for him to trust others and who his ally and enemy alike. * Wrath: '''Rasmus fatal flaw is his temper. When he gets mad enough, he'll do almost everything in his power to destroy the bad guys with little regard for the consequences. * '''Insecurity * Pessimism & Cynicism: '''Rasmus is very cynical and pessimistic person who think peoples just trying to gain power by anything means. * '''Arachnophobia: '''Rasmus is also so terrified of spiders due to childhood incident that he was kidnapped by Spider-People and almost been eaten alive, and his fear of them increased due to Project Ascension & Evolution and Vladdon wrathful pettiness put him into a room of spiders that has a special properties that make him hallucination and trapped him for a entire week. * '''Helminthophobia: '''Rasmus also afraid of Worms as Nilohas Melis forced him to eat worms that made him and later decied to inserted a worm into his ears s said worm cause him to have vivid nightmare and realistic delusion. * '''Melissophobia: '''Rasmus is afraid of bees and will froze in paralyzed fear. * '''Impulsiveness and recklessness. Rasmus has impulsive problems as this steam from his low self-esteem and the need to prove something. And recklessness that stem from his suicidal depression * Machiavellianism & Lack of Empathy: '''Rasmus is master manipulator and super-genius extraordinaire, but some of his plans failed due to his inability to understand empathy. And also cause problem for his personal relationship with his friends and lover alike. * '''Lust: '''Rasmus lust for both power and women alike. As many of his enemy used this against him. * '''Hedonism History 'Early Life' Rasmus is the eldest quadruplets sibling and fourth prince of a half Bosmer half Altmer Leena and the Elemental Cambion Nordic/Giant Lord Shayde. Sometime before their sixth birthday, Leena gave Rasmus and his youngest sibling each a piece of the Elemental Star Amulet. Relationship In general, most of his relationships start off rough due to his sociopathy and trust issues, but after some time he manages to gain their trust and friendship or love in return due to his loyalty to his family and friends alike. Family * House Shadewalker Friends/Allies Rheita Lorethar Moon Blacklight ''' '''Crystal Blacklight Amelia Lionheart Harry "The Unstoppable" Warrick Sexual Escapades Extremely libidinous, Rasmus had sexual trysts with a variety of women and man. Ilrune Urivalur Skills Trees The Mage Trees * Illusion 100/100 * Conjuration 100/100 * Destruction 100/100 * Restoration 95/100 * Alteration 100/100 * Enchanting 100/100 The Warrior Trees * Smithing 100/100 * Heavy Armor 100/100 * Block 72/100 * Two-Handed 100/100 * One-Handed 100/100 * Archery 100/100 The Thief Trees * Light Armor 100/100 * Sneak 100/100 * Lockpicking 100/100 * Pickpocket 80/100 * Speech 100/100 * Alchemy 100/100 Stats * Strength 7/7 * Dexterity 7/7 * Speed 4/7 * Constitution 7/7 * Intelligence 6/7 * Wisdom 6/7 * Charisma 7/7 * Energy Projection 6/7 * Fighting Skills 7/7 Inventions Rasmus is a master inventor as he can invent and create any item, device, weapon, etc. that he want/need with limited resources in exceptionally short time. His list of invention include; *'Surface Cure Refiner Tool (also known as S.C.R.T):' Is one of Rasmus inventing to analyze and cure the subject of many illnesses, poison, and disease. *Enhanced Cell Director Device (also know as E.C.D.D): Is a device that functions like a phone but with more power and can travel across the dimension. *'Modified Stealth Incubator Mechanism' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Rasmus Physical Powers' * Evolve Warrior Treatment: Shadewalker-Reyrie underwent extensive experimental treatments, including surgery and various serum/potion which enhanced his mental and physical Capabilities combine with being a royal family member which make him much more stronger than an average member of his clan. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''Rasmus was experimented on by Nilohas Melis while he was a prisoner of Nether when he was six. His unique physiology has allowed to survived a stabbed through a heart and the following enhancement. * '''Enhanced Biology: '''Rasmus biological structure has been augmented artificially, granting him a variety of abilities. ** '''Sharp Teeth: Melis has enhanced his teeth which make them abnormally sharp and can deliver a deadly bite. The teeth is even be retractable. ** Hellhound Claws: '''His nails has the same physical/magical properties Hellhound which is frost and fire effect, and they are twelve time stronger than Khajiit claw. ** '''Minotaur Skin: '''His skin been magically infused with the same physical/magical properties which enhanced his immense durability/endurance/denser skin, bone, muscle, etc. ** '''Enhanced Jotun Physical & Magical Attributes: His Jotun blood been enhanced granting him more giant attributes such as superhuman strength, stamina, durability, denser skin, bones, muscle, frost/magical resistance etc. *** Enhanced Superhuman Strength *** Enhanced Superhuman Durability *** Enhanced Superhuman Stamina *** Enhanced Frost & Magical Resistance *** Enhanced Bone Skeleton System *** Enhanced Skins *** Enhanced Smell *** Cold Immunity ** Enhanced Nord Physical & Magical Attributes: His Nord *** Enhanced Battle Cry: '''His Battle Cry is much more powerful than average Nord or above-average (Ulfric Stormcloak) Nord. His roar is described as "Powerful, Deadly, Encouraging" which draw many people toward him.. *** '''Enhanced Fighting Instinct: *** Warrior Berserker Mode: This is ancient Nord mental Atavism few of modern-day Nord have, this trait allow Rasmus to enter a state that allows him to himself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse himself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows him to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected him and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter him. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts Rasmus adrenaline and stamina to the point that he is able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. ** Enhanced Bosmer Physical & Magical Attributes ** Enhanced Altmer Physical & Magical Attributes * Demonic Cybernetic Implants: 'Combine ancient yet advanced dwemer cybernetic implants which 'Rasmus Mental Powers * Animal Empathy: 'Rasmus has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. ** '''Animal Communication: '''He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. * '''Advanced Mind: '''Rasmus mental abilities are above human and elf, and beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that he is smarter, more clever and wiser than fellow members of the human and mer race. 'Rasmus Magical Powers 'Rasmus Unique Power' 'Asmodeus Physical Powers' General Powers * Advanced Superhuman Condition: '''His low-mid levels of superhuman conditioning been enhanced to a higher level as he much more superhumanly stronger making him immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of Vampire/Werewolf/Dovah/Shadewalker-Clan species. And combined with his supernatural intensive augmentation, intense training, and later his own own body/magical ritual/modification. And his unique blood/genes is definite, even without training Asmodeus physiology surpasses that of any vampire/werebeast/weredragon being trained to their physical and mental peaks. ** '''Hybrid Vitality: '''Due to hybrid vitality, he possesses augmented powers as a result of being a hybrid between two powerful bloodline, making him more powerful than either of their parent bloodline and sub bloodline. ** '''Vast Supernatural Strength: '''Asmodeus has vast superantural strength, as he can crush a man skull with slight squeeze from his hands and lift a fallen tree with ease. In his prime he can lift over 100 tons and over. '''Lycan Lord Powers Enhanced Demonic Lycanthropy Abilities: '''He possesses supernatural strength, durability, agility, awareness, speed, senses, regeneration capabilities, pheromones, endurance, and immortality. '''Vampiric Lord Powers Enhanced Demonic Vampirism Abilities: '''He possesses supernatural strength, durability, agility, awareness, speed, senses, regeneration capabilities, pheromones, endurance, and immortality. Due to him having the blood of Lamae Bal Blood-Matron and first recorded pure-blood vampire in Tamrielic history and his powerful bloodline his incredible powers are far above that of most vampires. '''Werepryre Lord Powers * Alpha Demonic Werepryre Lord Physiology: 'Asmodeus is immensely powerfully werepire that is about as superior to ordinary werepires as ordinary werepires are to werebeasts and vampires. 'Asmodeus Mental Powers 'Asmodeus Magical Powers' 'Asmodeus Unique Powers' Abilities Weaknesses ''' '''Rasmus is a very powerful and versatility warrior from his years of experience. But he does have some weaknesses physical, spiritually, and psychological weakness. General Weaknesses * Mental Illness: '''Although he appears to be currently sane, his mental stability is still questionable. Rasmus has undergone mental and emotional breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe suicidal depression relating to his powers and personal traumas. ** '''Severe PTSD: '''The brutal and nightmarish process of Project Evolution/Ascension and various battle and wars that he joined during his childhood and early adulthood have left some few mental scars that leave him a nightmare and vivid flashback. While it has lessened for centuries and with the help of his few telepath lover have helped him to come to term with his past. ** '''Narcissism & Overconfidence: '''Rasmus/Asmodeus greatest flaw is his narcisism and his overconfidence in his abilities, and sometimes acted too hastily and emotionally, often underestimating his enemies, which led to his defeat against weaker opponents. ** '''Depression & Low Self-Esteem: '''Despite his arrogance and pride in his power and current status. Rasmus has suffered from suicidal depression due to his family destruction which he thinks it his fault for being born and not helping his family despite his young age, him being mind-control into killings his first wife and lover Rheita and he unknowingly kills his grown son and daughter when he becomes Asmodeus and forced to fighting his own descendant for a centuries and half. ** '''Phobia: '''Rasmus has severe Vermiphobia and Arachnophobia * '''Rheita Lorethar & Moon & Crystal Blacklight: '''Rasmus greatest psychological weakness is his love for his deceased lover/wife who helped him both physically, spiritually and psychologically who gave him a semblance of a normal albeit high-active life, but after her death by his hand Rasmus become obsessed with being her back from the dead no matter the cost, but after his end of his journey Rasmus become emotionally/mentally broken as he realised that he can't bring her back due to her finding peace and the artifact can bring her back and necromantic magic only bring her eternal suffering and him have to fight an ancient daedric prince and a Grand Draconic Elemental Emperor Lord Of Ghrula and the elemental plane of Void, Wind, Chaos, and Weather Planes and him taking his grandfather position as Grand Eternal Elemental Emperor Lord Wyrell who was absolute sovereign of Fire, Water, Ice, Nature, and Earth, and him being the dual vessel of Nyarlathotep & Cthulhu Rasmus snapped and declared his intention against humanity goes to his persona know to the world as Asmodeus Prince of Darkness & Dark Lord Of Elementals & Great Old One/Outer Gods. and his fairy companion Crystal & Moon Blacklight who act as his moral compass and emotional advisor who use their empathic magic to help him goes through his journey of redemption and eventually Crystal & Moon soon fall for him due to his inner kindness and charisma, the love for his deceased love of his wife/lover and him accepted them for their half fairy and cupid blood. Rasmus is overly protective of them to a point of near violent. '''Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Weaknesses Edit * Drowing: '''Of the few ways to kill Rasmus given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply. He has admitted that being kept underwater can kill him, with the healing factor only prolonging the agony * '''Oxygen Deprivation: '''Rasmus healing factor is dependent on his brain subconscious activity. As such, if Wolverine is deprived of oxygen long enough, allowing his brain to shut down, he can die. * '''Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Garris once stated that Rasmus could be killed if his head became separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. Because of the addition of his dense bones the facts that he can fully heal his own body from a single drop of blood and fully heal from a daemonic empower firestorm with nothing but his skeleton remaining. * Head Dependency: But Rasmus said that he still can survied being decaptionion but if his head is seal or erased he be permanently dead. * Resurrection-Related Weaknesses ** Uncontrolable Rage: '''Upon reviving, Rasmus is often extremely enraged due to the pains of death and resurrection. ** '''Diminished Intellect: '''When he come back from the dead, Rasmus suffer from a temporarily lower intelligence and increased agitation. ** '''Amnesia: '''When he come back from the dead, Rasmus temporarily lose his memory prior to his death and some few basic stuff like how to tied his boots, forget to eat, etc. * '''Fueling of Accelerated Metabolism: '''Rasmus hybrid/augmentation metabolism, despite being beneficial, also burns through calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body lean and fit. Due to this, Rasmus needs to every so often intake an immense amount of nutritional calories (requiring him to eat immense amounts of food) in order to function normally, since Rasmus will otherwise be rendered disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. * '''Beings of Greater Power: Rasmus, when fighting beings of greater might is more vulnerable, since if someone successfully land a solid blow on Rasmus, they can effortlessly knock out, injure and even kill him. * Adamantium-related weaknesses ** Adamantium Allotropes: '''Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Rasmus to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. '''Asmodeus Weaknesses Asmodeus had very few true weaknesses due to his status as the champion of Nine Divine and his own vast magick shielding and were immune to most of the standard Demonic/Clthuic/Elemental weaknesses. Harming, Misleading or Trapping * Holy water - Holy water caused pain to Asmodeus * Enochian sigils -''' Asmodeus can't find people with enochian sigils carved in their ribs. Also he could be weakened by a variant of an enochian sigil. * '''Salt - Salt caused pain to Asmodeus. * Hex Bag - Asmodeus couldn't locate someone if they are concealed by hex bags.10 * Heavenly Host - Multiple angels acting collectively could capture Asmodeus.[1 * Devil's Trap - Asmodeus can be trapped in a Devil's Trap. * Demon-killing knife - Asmodeus can be harmed by this knife. Banishing and Killing * Archangel -''' Asmodeus fled in fear of being destroyed by Nine Divine Archangel. * '''Potent Holy Weapon - While he immune to lower level holy artifact and weaponry and is highly resistly to high-grade artifact and weaponry some of them can very well can kill him or very well weakened him. * The Udødelig Død - A very powerful sword that can kill anything that is both supernatural and immortal regardless if they are good or evil. Paraphernalia Rasmus, due to his life as a elite mercenary and monster hunter lifestyle and being a charismatic and skilled crime boss at the very top of Tamriel and Aewrish criminal underworld (thus having a penchant for having his subordinates kiss his hand) and being Prince, Lord of House Shadewalker and later in life Emperor of Aewrish, and being the first Lord Captain General of The Ascension Twilight Illustrious (also know simply as The Illustrious Company/Group, or The A.T.I.S), with vast resources, owning a lavish brothel/strip club, having a collection of numerous weapons (both blades and firearm of all sizes and calibers, all lying neatly sorted on the floor of his chambers), and commanding numerous strong, well-armored , well-armed, and fiercely loyal Sellsword (lead by Rasmus right-hand man Harold "The Certain" Hunter). General Equipment * Vast Resources: '''It has been stated by Rheita and many other characters, that Rasmus has an almost limitless amount of funding and resources as well as a huge arsenal of private armies, weaponry, reverse engineer dwemer-tech militaristic weaponry, militaristic vehicles, high-tech Dwemer made drones, militaristic combat gadgetry and many other advanced technologies. It is, however, unknown where or when he obtained such resources though Rasmus said that he very well-travel and have very powerful friends. * 'Nigh-Arcane Technology: 'Rasmus has created his own brand of advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it only appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor, and weapons, devices, etc. The technology is so advanced that it's beyond mere human logic and imagination. Due to his status as Monarch of Grand Royal Empire Of Sheydoxian and his own transcendental super-genius IQ and near limitless amount of funding and resources. ** 'Psybernetics: 'Ramus has made his own brand of psybernetics implant from the blueprint that was left by dwemer and lather and further enhanced finished by him. * '''Advanced Dwemer Goggles: ** Relation Sense - '''His goggles can scan the world around them to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them. This allows him to detect usable and useful objects in the environment and identify enemies, allies, and targets, and also 'tag' their presence, allowing him to see their location, even through walls and other obstacles. Rasmus is able to locate disguised enemies, read the paths his targets would take, mark potential targets, see otherwise invisible objects like signs and symbols, and tell at a glance what the intentions of those around him are towards him.Rasmus can also focus on a target and sense approximately where they had gone, or inversely, where they would go. ** '''Augmented Reality Vision - '''The Goggle are capable of seeing an augmented reality: a live, direct or indirect, view of world that includes digital elements such as information boxes regarding places. ** '''Threat Identification - '''The Goggle has the ability to identify any threats from anyone or anything by means of certain designations. The purpose of the power could either be a protection to himself or for the others. Combine with his Sixth sense and Advanced Combat Clairvoyance and his Eyes of Xorkath this make him almost impossible to catch offguard ** '''Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Equipment The Decimation Gauntlets Of Obilvion: '''The '''Decimation Gauntlets Of Obilvion '''is an ancient relic forged in the pits of hell. It grants its wielder tremendous strength able to move heavy obstacles by punching them, along with the ability to conjure the flames of hell from his fist to incinerate all enemies. It also grants its user the ability to defend and counter Mystical attacks. * '''Limited Hell-Flame Manipulation * Earthquake Generation * Enhanced Physical Strength Attack The Evig Angre: '''Using the tip of the Twilight Elemental Shard and the few piece from the original Sekund Udødelig Angre, and Elemental Heart/Bones From Kataigída Daedraess Lady Of Weather & Uyvvbal Daedra Lord Of , and the elemental swords for the underworld, it inherits the shadowly ability to absorb life and the harshess and intensity of weather capable of melting /destroyed any armor. Rasmus forged Sekund Udødelig Angre. An extremely lethal weapon molded in the likeness of its owner, retaining all of the power of the originals in its alloy. From the Udødelig Angre it retains the ability to punish its peers, paralyzing them in a state of infinite agony or outright killed them, * '''Advanced Demonic Weather Manipulation * Advanced Demonic Shadow Manipulation * Vorpal Sharpness Manipulation * Pain Induction Mask Of Mental Fortitude: A mask that enable Rasmus to virtually remained calm any situation, allowing him to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. * Enhanced Clear State Of Mind * Enhanced Tranquility * Enhaced Self-Emotion Negation * Anxiety Immunity Quote by Rasmus Quotes about Rasmus Notes Trope Trivia ' *'Rasmus is a shortened form of "Erasmus", a name which means "beloved" and was the name of Desiderius Erasmus, a well-known saint. As a male first name, it is most common in Scandinavia. People with the given name Rasmus include: Rasmus B. Anderson (1846–1936), American author, professor, and diplomat. *'Rasmus character is based and inspired by Dracula (Lord Of Shadow), Aizen Sosuke, Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alucard (Hellsing), Madara Uchiha, James Howlett (Movie), Captain America, Kratos, Emperor Of Mankind, Alex Mercer, Deadpool, Medaka Kurokami, Batman, Superman, Kars, Dio Brando, Donquixote Doflamingo, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, and Johan Liebert' *'Rasmus is bisexual but heteroromantic.' *'Rasmus is a alcholic with drug abuse' *'Rasmus' is also afflicted with a number of mental and personality disorders including PTSD (although this has deteriorated over the years), severe psychopathy, sadism (to some degree), narcissism, and BPD. *'Rasmus trope consists of Sociopathic Hero, Broken Ace, Byronic Hero, Fallen Hero, Benevolent Mage Ruler, Emperor Scientist, Anti-Hero (Type 3, 4), Genius Bruiser.' Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villain Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Dracopyre (Sandkings321) Category:Demigods Category:Daedric Princes Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Assassins Category:Warriors Category:Thieves Category:Spellswords Category:Battlemages Category:Alchemists Category:Dragonborns Category:Oathbreaker Category:Leader Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Ascension Universe Category:Elemental Lord Category:Hybrid Category:Main Protagonist